User blog:D Man o3o/1 Year Anniversary on the Wiki
My many faces you might have seen me as STORY TIME!! Yup, that's right. One whole year of me. It's been, to me, a very strange, but fun year. I'll admit, when I first joined, I had no idea what I was doing. That, and I was also very antisocial at first. I really didn't edit much and mainly used it for information and commenting. I arrived at this strange, wonderful place known as the and that...was an experience. This is the place where I learned most of the users and became more situated with the Wiki. This is where I met people like Linathan (before he became mod) and some others that should probably not be named due to a lot of things happening back then... cough ANYWAYS, around this time is when I took an animation class. I noticed a lack of sprites on the Wiki and decided to try out and upload one that I wanted on the Wiki, Tora. After learning the proper needed dimensions for support on this wiki (height has to be 140px...in case you were wondering) I was able to fix and learn how they work. I even had a program to easily do them with. That was around the time that I experienced my first Global Exclusive. Ah GE units...once you see them, you'll understand. Now, the newer units aren't as bad compared to say, Bonnie, but back then...they were awful. Now don't get me wrong, to me, having all the files split up rather than on one whole sheet (though i wished they were somewhat chronological) is actually somewhat helpful, but the way they animated it was just so...different. My first was surprisingly Elaina which actually didn't turn out that bad. my next was Rin 6* and Len 6*. So on and so forth, I kept making more and more and more. Now, I'm caught up on most of the newer ones and only have the older ones left. Not only that, but I was able to successfully finish all JP units and keep them up to date through collaboration. (I'm finally not the only one doing it :3) Also somewhere in the year, I saw Yapboonyew (or Yap for short) become an admin. Not only that, but he became bureaucrat not to long ago, so congratulations Yap. I also saw some users go, like Roresu (who I think left slightly after I joined) and Kodachi and Zero. At this point, I pretty much seem to be the main spriter of the Wiki and almost the only person who tries to animate the Global units in general. I've surprisingly started to become well known in the community both here, and on places like reddit and AI. Well, I hope I did okay this year and hope to have another good year. See you next February 19th in 2017 :p Resources Here are some resources you can use if you want to get into sprites and animation. http://bravefrontierai.imgur.com/ - This is pretty much the only website you need file-wise. All sprite sheets are on there and all dropboxes for everything you need, including the global exclusive one with all the files organized by unit ID. How To Add Unit Photos: A BF Wiki Guide - This will teach you how to properly add photos to the Wiki, both regular and sprites. http://gimp.org/ - The GNU Image Manipulation Program. This is a free program that you can use to animate sprites and even create your own. For example, this was made using GIMP If you get GIMP -> http://appinvasion.com/threads/unit-gif-creation-now-with-a-gallery.79651/page-42#post-752898 - This is a simple tutorial on how to animate and sprite with GIMP. It's not too hard once you get the hang of it. How to Sprite 101 - This guide will teach you the basics on how to animate. Currently incomplete at the moment. Q & A I will have a little Q&A going on in the comments section. Ask whatever you want, sprite related or not, as long as it is appropriate, and I will answer it. Have fun. Poll Pfft...how could I forget the poll. I always have a poll. How long have you known me on here? THE WHOLE YEAR BABY! 9-11 Months 6-8 Months 1-5 Months A few weeks/a week Just met you today How did you meet me? The Lounge (the Chat) A blog post an image/sprite Someone Else On another site Google This Blog Do you like my polls? Yes No How does one poll? Category:Blog posts